Reflection
by VerlorenFate
Summary: His reflection was laughing at him with joyless eyes. His reflection was taunting him, teasing him without any mercy. His reflection was whispering words, false promises as it bared its teeth. His reflection was luring him away from his sanity. Sequel to "Within the Void"


**Agh! What the heck did I write? O.o anyway i know I should be asleep, heck, I actually see the sun raising right now... But moving on, this is another one of those spur on the moment one shot... Then again it's kinda continuing from my previous fanfic, "Within the Void" so I guess it has a massive hint of Add x Elesis,**

 **oh! But I did try to add in some Add x Add, and wow, I said add in some add..you know what, nvm xD**

 **I really wanted to write a fanfic where Add gets a chance to wear that Thantos set, I mean heck it's beautiful! xD so I might try that later x3 anyway, I own nothing, and once again it's rushed and has no plan sooooo... Sorry for massive mistakes caused by auto correct or just mistakes in general like OOC xD**

* * *

"It's not that I love you," growled out Diabolical Esper as he shoved Arc Tracer to the cold wooden ground, causing the male to flinch as his bangs hid his eyes, hid his tears that were welling up slowly.

Feeling someone grabbing hold of his left arm, and jerking it up, Arc slowly stood up, his eyes not daring to meet the dark black eyes, of the Esper that stood grinning in front of him. His body was shivering as he felt himself being dragged to the kitchen, his heart throbbing loudly in his chest as he collapsed on the ground as soon as the Esper let his grip of Arc go.

The rattle of forks, spoons and knives haunted Arc as he laid sprawled on the ground in a lifeless motion, his mind wishing to become ignorant of what was going to happen next. The room had a freezing atmosphere, even though the sun was still bright in the sky, warming up the world.

"It's just that I hate you," grinned Esper as he stalked over towards the body of Arc, his eyes wide with glee as he held a knife in his hands, the metal blade glinting in the light.

Placing the blade on the tip of Arc's neck, Esper couldn't help himself but to allow a chuckle to escape his dry, cracked lips, his tongue flickering as he slowly applied more pressure to the blade, causing a line of blood to slowly form on Arc's neck.

The sight of the helpless boy wincing was delightful for Esper, it was beautiful, so wonderfu that he wished that the knife would be forever implanted into the boy's neck. Sighing in an almost dreamy manner, Esper drew out the knife, before moving it right next to the scar that marred Arc's face.

"You're disgusting, " whispered out Arc, his voice weak as he felt a sudden sting of pain on his cheek. His tears were dried up, but he still felt his eyes red and puffy as he stared towards the stainless cream ceiling.

"D'waaaaa," cooed the Esper mischievously as he stroked Arc's cheek lightly, his mouth forming into an almost feral grin as he began taunting the teenager, "but I am only you. Surely you wouldn't call yourself disgusting."

Snarling, Arc began to try to escape the Esper's grip, his eye sight getting blurry as he heard the laughter of the older male haunt the kitchen. "You're not me," spat out Arc with as much venom as he could muster as he felt the blade begin to etch itself into his stomach, staining his top with blood.

You're not me.

Snapping out of his dream, MasterMind scratched his head, his body shaking as his other hand traced over his neck lightly. He felt strangely weak as he gulped in a harsh breath of air. Glancing around the room, he saw Elesis - his Blazing Heart sound asleep in his bed, her lips smiling and her eyes closed.

"Dream, it was all just a dream," muttered out Add to himself, his hand moving from his head, slowly towards Elesis' sleeping figure.

His heart was beating rapidly and some strange voice was screaming painfully in his mind, yelling at him to pack away his bags and to run away, to even take Elesis with him. It felt like a frenzy of voices, all of them shouting as Add suddenly doubled over, clenching his hands over his head in pain.

Slowly opening her eyes, Elesis rolled over in the bed, her eyes glancing at her boyfriend as she continued to stay curled up under the covers. But even so, despite her sleepy manner, she asked, " are you okay?" With tiredness laced through her voice.

"Of course, just go back to sleep," snapped Add quickly as he slowly got out of his bed, his head still in pain as he ignored the worried glance that Elesis sent him.

Staggering out of the room, Add felt his vision disappear for a few seconds, causing him to stumble around aimlessly before he made his way to the bathroom. His frame still shaking as a grin began to etch upon his face.

Gripping hold of the sink, he stared at the mirror that hanged above the sink intensely, his face staring right back at him in an unnerving sort of way. At that time, Add wanted to smash the mirror, to break it to little bits so that he would never have to see him again, but there was something trapping him, stopping him from doing so.

"You should let me go," spoke Add in a sinister tone, his eyes frantic as his grin became almost painful, so painful that it felt as though his face was going to rip into two.

His reflection was laughing at him with joyless eyes. His reflection was taunting him, teasing him without any mercy. His reflection was whispering words, false promises as it bared its teeth. His reflection was luring him away from his sanity. His reflection was -

Crack.

The mirror smashed to the sink, some shards were sent flying to the ground in a careless manner as MasterMind sighed, his mind quieting down after long last as he crouched down to pick up the pieces of the broken mirror.

To him, it seems as though it was some sort of warning some how. It seemed so familiar as well. But he just felt as though he couldn't shake off the feeling, though, perhaps it would disappear the next day?


End file.
